


Ways and Means (and Foursomes), -or- Mord-Sith Gangbangs 17: Bang Harder

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, girls with dicks, magic cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt in the <a href="http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com">Seeker Porn Battle</a>: <em>Cara/Dahlia/Denna/Kahlan -- Kahlan admits to Cara she wants to be taken by three certain blonde Mord'Sith, so being the great girlfriend that she is, Cara invites them all to Kahlan's chambers. Magic!Cock, blowjob, handjob, deepthroat, facial, anal, ass to mouth,triple penetration, all three paint Kahlan. Please include a scene that has Denna/Dahlia taking her doggy style with Cara in her mouth, eye contact between Cara and Kahlan while Cara lovingly cups her face/strokes her hair and talks dirty to her.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means (and Foursomes), -or- Mord-Sith Gangbangs 17: Bang Harder

This is something Kahlan was never supposed to admit to anyone. Not even Cara.

Especially not Cara.

And this would be why. Once upon a time, in a moment of weakness brought on by orgasmic bliss, Kahlan may have let on she has a secret fantasy involving three certain blonde Mord-Sith taking her at once—with male equipment, no less. Cara, because she's Cara, promptly latches on to the idea and won’t let go.

She coaxes and cajoles with surprising patience while Kahlan protests that some fantasies are meant to remain such. The idea of actually going through with it is growing on Kahlan, but no matter how much she wants this—and if she’s honest with herself, she does, badly—she is the Mother Confessor. It wouldn’t be right for her to debase herself to her ancestral enemies in such a way. Bad enough that she and Cara have fallen in love, that she shares her bed and her body with a Mord-Sith every night.

It wouldn’t be right, but Spirits—it would certainly be unforgettable.

The next time Cara brings it up, Kahlan lets herself be talked into it once and for all. She tells Cara she has one day to make it happen before she loses her nerve. The truth is that she can’t wait any longer.

****

As Cara expects, Dahlia proves easy enough to recruit.

“The Mother Confessor has a certain sexual fantasy,” Cara tells her as the pair of them patrol the battlements together. “You’re in it.”

Dahlia seems suitably flattered, her brow raising in interest. “Oh?”

Cara nods. “She wants you, me, and Denna to down that magic elixir, and then she wants all of us to fuck her at once. I’m trying to make it happen. Tonight.”

Dahlia doesn’t even blink. “I’m in.” She tilts her head to the side. “Denna? Really? And which magic elixir?”

Cara grins. “Your favorite. The one that gives a woman a real cock for a night.”

“Did I mention I’m in?”

****

For all the recent change in the New World, and in Cara’s life, some things are still the same. Denna is still a bitch, for example.

“So you’re telling me our dear Mother Confessor moonlights as an insatiable cock-hungry slut.”

“More or less,” Cara says. “But say that again and you’ll choke to death on my Agiel. Repeatedly.”

Denna rolls her eyes. “First Mistress,” she acknowledges grudgingly. She’s still growing used to the dominion over the Mord-Sith that Cara’s title grants, but she knows the threat wasn’t idle.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Cara smiles thinly. “You can call her all the names you want to her face tonight. If you’re coming, that is.”

Denna is suspicious. She crosses her arms and fixes Cara with a probing look that, long ago, used to make her sweat. “What’s the catch? The Mother Confessor still hates me for what I did to Richard.”

Cara shrugs. “No catch. Though, there are terms.”

“Indeed? Do go on,” Denna drawls.

“No Agiels, no damage. Only I’m allowed to be rough with her mouth and only I’m allowed to choke her. She trusts me. If at any point Kahlan wants to stop and you don’t stop, I’ll rip out your throat on the spot.”

Undaunted, Denna has a glint in her eye. “I have terms as well. I want the Mother Confessor to pleasure me with her _virtuous_ mouth before I take the elixir.”

“Not going to happen. You can have her ass, though.”

“Tsk, tsk.” Denna’s full red lips curl in a devious smile. “What would Kahlan say about you bartering with her body, like she’s a whore and you’re her Madame?”

“You’d know plenty about that, wouldn’t you?” Cara says with a smirk of her own. “What’s your answer?”

Denna huffs. “Yes, of course. Sundown?”

“Three marks after.”

****

The appointed time finds Kahlan pacing and fretting, full of nervous energy. Cara isn’t sure how to relax her, so she offers to call it off for the umpteenth time. “I’m not backing out now,” Kahlan says. “I just don’t know…how to act. Once they’re here, and while they’re…” She shakes her head, sighing. She wears a Rada’Han, and one of her white Confessor dresses sans corset and smallclothes. Part of her fantasy, Kahlan told her. She worries one of the sleeves with her hands. “Should I offer them something to drink when they come? I can have one of the girls bring up wine before things get too far.”

“They’re coming to fuck you, not discuss the latest gossip,” Cara says from her chair. “But wine might be good.”

The arrangements are made, and then Kahlan is back to pacing. Cara is about suggest sex purely as a way to pass the time when a thought comes to her. “This fantasy of yours,” she says.

Kahlan hums in question as she stealthily checks the corridor. “They’re not here yet,” she informs Cara.

“Does it involve these three Mord-Sith cuddling with you? After they have their way with you.”

“No. Why?”

“I think it should. Particularly Denna.”

Kahlan’s brow furrows, then she grins. “Cara, you are _evil_.”

****

It all happens very fast. Once they sweep into the Mother Confessor’s chambers, Dahlia and Denna are all business. The three Mord-Sith unlace each other’s leathers with practiced efficiency, baring swaths of skin to Kahlan’s wide eyes. “Like what you see, Confessor?” Denna purrs. She strokes down her body with her hands—the actions of a streetside whore with the grace of a queen. Denna always had a knack for such things.

“Yes,” Kahlan says from the bed, her voice hoarse with arousal. She fidgets for a moment, then Cara is mildly surprised to see her move her hand between her legs and begin to pleasure herself. The change in her demeanor is instant—she’s suddenly relaxed, and a small smile is on her lips as she licks them. The Mord-Sith say nothing of it as they finish stripping down to skin. They’re well used to being objects of intense desire, after all.

Cara’s seen them both naked before, many times, but now tries to see them for the first time as Kahlan is. Their skin is pale and soft, like Kahlan’s own. Faint scars mar otherwise flawless skin on them both. Dahlia’s form is lithe, her breasts just the right size for Cara’s hands, while Denna’s body is all strong curves in all the right places. Their braids still fall down their backs, and Cara’s hand itches with the need to wrap her hand around the base of one. She finds herself very curious as to which of the two Kahlan desires more.

For her part, Kahlan watches closely as Cara produces three small vials of elixir from a cabinet and hands one each to Denna and Dahlia. Cara downs hers silently and without ceremony, and the others follow suit. Moments later, amid a strong tingling between her legs, Cara grows a cock. She doesn’t even look at it, instead stroking it with her hand as she saunters over to the bearskin rug before the massive fireplace.

“It’s been far too long,” Denna says as she inspects her new appendage. Dahlia hums agreement.

Cara summons the other women with a raised brow, then looks to Kahlan. “Come get on your knees.”

There’s excitement in Kahlan’s eyes when she’s knelt on the rug and surrounded by the Mord-Sith—Cara in front of her, Dahlia on her left, Denna to her right—all stroking their new cocks around Kahlan’s face. They’re similar in size, comfortably larger than most men, but Cara’s is noticeably the largest; a fact not lost on Denna, who appears most displeased.

“What are you waiting for?” Cara says, pointing her dick at Kahlan’s mouth. “Suck, Kahlan. And jerk them off.”

Kahlan licks her lips nervously. “I forgot to mention,” she says quickly. “I need you to tell me exactly what to do.”

Cara smiles as Kahlan opens her mouth and takes Cara’s cock between her lips. “That, I can do,” she says. She groans in indulgent pleasure as Kahlan sucks her off for a moment, her brunette head bobbing up and down as she tries to fit more cock in her mouth. It’s not the first time she and Kahlan have played with these elixirs but she’ll never get used to this. She’s rock hard against Kahlan’s tongue in no time. Denna clears her throat meaningfully. Cara shoots her a glare, but pulls away from Kahlan. “Suck Denna’s cock to get it wet,” she says. “Take Dahlia’s in your hand and play with it.”

Without hesitation, Kahlan obeys. A small gasp escapes Denna’s mouth. She likely doubted it would actually happen, not that Cara could blame her. “Now lick your hand and stroke her, and switch to Dahlia’s,” Cara says.

Kahlan gets the idea. Dahlia moans, her hand going to hold Kahlan’s head as Kahlan takes her dick in her mouth. “Cara,” Dahlia murmurs, rocking against her. “You lucky bitch.”

“I know,” Cara says with a grin. “Back to me, Kahlan. Look what you did to our cocks. They’re all slick. Jerk them off, nice and fast. Get them hard so they can fuck you.”

Kahlan pants before she takes Cara in her mouth again. She’s getting into this—Cara can see it in her eyes. “Switch between us whenever you want,” Cara says. “Don’t leave any of us out.”

The brunette begins gorging herself on cock. She’s voracious, energetic, working up a sweat in her dress as she jerks furiously on whichever two dicks aren’t in her hungry mouth. Denna is trying not to show she’s in shock; Dahlia is just staring openly at the woman she thought she knew. Cara guides her along as needed, but before long her arousal overtakes everything else. “Kahlan,” she says suddenly. “Show them what you can do. Time to make them jealous.”

Kahlan flashes her a conspiratorial grin. Her hands come to cup Cara’s ass as she descends slowly on Cara’s cock, feeding it into her mouth until the head is nudging the back of her throat. Cara gathers Kahlan’s hair into a ponytail and holds it in her fist, setting her other hand on Kahlan’s head. Then, Kahlan swallows down the rest of Cara’s cock as Cara pushes hard against her mouth. Dahlia gasps as Cara begins fucking Kahlan’s throat.

She gives her short thrusts at first, slamming into Kahlan’s mouth so her lips are pressed to Cara’s groin, but soon draws back almost completely before thrusting in to the hilt. Kahlan takes all of her, her neck bulging wide on each thrust to accommodate Cara’s thick cock. Cara speeds up, rough and heartless, fucking Kahlan’s mouth like it’s a cheap whore’s cunt, and if it weren’t for a potion they have on hand Kahlan’s throat would be sore from this for days.

“Oh fuck,” Cara says, her orgasm catching her unawares. “Fuck, Kahlan, swallow.”

Cara keeps her cock lodged in Kahlan’s mouth, keeps her head pressed to her groin, and shoots her load in spurts straight down Kahlan’s throat while Denna and Dahlia watch incredulously. Kahlan swallows it down, staring up at Cara with wide blue eyes, until Cara’s nearly done. When Cara pulls out she squeezes her dick to let the last bit of cum drip onto Kahlan’s outstretched tongue.

Impossibly, Denna’s cock is harder than it was fresh out of Kahlan’s mouth. “I need that,” she says, the calm in her voice betraying nothing of the desperate want in her eyes.

Cara shakes her head as Kahlan pants with a smug grin on her flushed face. “Terms, remember?”

“Fuck, Cara,” Dahlia says. “That’s not fair.”

Cara shrugs. “Her fantasy, her rules.” She nudges Kahlan down toward the floor. “Hands and knees. Time to get fucked.”

Kahlan drops to all fours on the soft rug, biting her lip as she looks over her shoulder to see Dahlia on her knees behind her. Dahlia pulls up her Confessor dress to expose the pale skin of her bare thighs and ass, and gathers the fabric at the small of her back. Then she drags the head of her cock against Kahlan’s wet cunt for a bit, who shivers in anticipation.

Cara holds her breath.

Dahlia fills her cunt with one smooth thrust and Kahlan moans as she’s entered, sways her hips slightly in appreciation. Cara sighs and steps back to recuperate, while Denna drops to her knees to push her dick into Kahlan’s mouth. Kahlan takes her obediently, licking and sucking artfully. Cara watches Denna like a hawk for a unwelcome thrust, but it never comes. If there’s one thing Denna prizes more than anything, it’s control.

It’s not long before Dahlia is pounding into Kahlan’s pussy, hips smacking loudly against her ass. Kahlan’s heavy breasts shake as every thrust rocks her body forward, pushes her mouth onto Denna’s cock. Cara’s own dick recovers quickly as she watches Kahlan get fucked hard on both ends.

“My turn,” Denna demands as Kahlan pulls off her cock to pant, but Dahlia shakes her head. Cara sits up a bit. She doesn’t want to miss two Mord-Sith fighting over who gets to fuck her Confessor. But she ends up disappointed; Dahlia gamely switches with Denna a moment later. Kahlan is eager to suck her own juices from Dahlia’s cock, moaning around the hard length as Denna fucks into her cunt, swift and sure. Denna groans at the sensation, pausing with her dick seated fully inside Kahlan. Then she lays into her, harder than Dahlia, in a way that brings back memories for Cara. Denna brings her hand down on Kahlan’s ass, hard and sudden, and Kahlan yelps as best she can with her mouth full of Dahlia’s dick. Denna keeps spanking her and it’s not long before Kahlan comes hard on Denna’s cock, groaning and shaking, Denna fucking her like a machine straight through it. Kahlan sucks on Dahlia like a pacifier as she rides her orgasm to its finish.

Cara’s cock is like hot iron in her hand when she decides to up the ante. She moves to a chair by the rug, pushing Denna back on the way. “What?” Denna snaps as her cock springs free of Kahlan’s pussy.

“Careful with that tone,” Cara says as she reclines back, spreading her legs and fisting her dick. “Dahlia and I might find ourselves with two sluts to use.”

Denna glares death at her. Cara smiles. Kahlan looks over her shoulder at them both, looking a little miffed and genuinely bewildered as to why nobody is fucking her at the moment.

“Come sit on my cock,” Cara says to Kahlan. “Time for you to get all filled up.”

Kahlan’s eyes widen before she stands on unsteady legs. She lifts her dress over her head and tosses it aside, leaving herself as naked as the rest of them. Dahlia guides her over with a hand on the small of her back. The three of them already look well-sexed: the Mord-Siths’ braids are frazzled, Kahlan’s dark hair is a beautiful mess, and there’s a light sheen of sweat on everyone’s pale skin.

Kahlan makes to mount Cara facing her, but Cara shakes her head and gestures for her to turn around. “I did promise Denna your ass, but I didn’t promise she’d be first,” she says. The truth is that she doesn’t trust her Mord-Sith sisters with Kahlan’s ass until she’s worked her open herself. So Kahlan settles in Cara’s lap, her back to Cara’s chest, and spreads her legs wide over the armrests of the chair. “I have an idea,” Cara says to the Mord-Sith staring hungrily at Kahlan’s flushed pussy on clear display. “You’re both going to watch me fuck the Mother Confessor’s ass. Either of you can have her cunt whenever you want, but whoever gives in first loses. The other wins.”

“What do we win?” Denna says, a competitive glint already in her eye.

Cara thinks for a moment while she applies a bit of lubricant to her cock and rubs a bit more into Kahlan’s tight hole. It’s been too long since she’s been on the receiving end of this, she thinks. “The right to fuck my ass before the night’s over,” she decides.

“And the loser?”

“Gets my thick cock rammed in her ass.” Cara grins. “No prep. I fuck her raw, and she sucks me clean after.”

Dahlia licks her lips and looks at Cara a bit guiltily. Cara wonders if she’ll throw the match. Dahlia’s always come the hardest when submitting to Cara.

“No cheating,” Cara says as she lines up her dick under Kahlan’s asshole, starts pressing the head in as Kahlan moans. “Eyes on us.”

“And pleasure yourselves,” Kahlan supplies in a surprisingly commanding tone.

Denna and Dahlia both begin to stroke their dicks where they stand in front of the couple. Kahlan sinks down and Cara pushes up, and together they work half of Cara’s dick into her ass. Cara didn’t use very much lubricant, didn’t work her open with her fingers first, because Kahlan likes it to hurt a little, likes to “really feel it” when Cara fucks her there. Kahlan stretches back to place her head on Cara’s shoulder, her mouth at Cara’s ear. She nips at her lobe, making Cara grunt and thrust, then whispers softly, “Thank you so much for this.”

“Having fun, are we?” Cara whispers back.

“You have no idea,” Kahlan murmurs with a smile. She sucks her lower lip into her mouth, drags it under her teeth as she raises and lowers herself a little on Cara’s cock. It’s awkward, but they manage to share a deep kiss, tongues sliding for a long moment, before Kahlan turns to face the Mord-Sith again. She grinds against Cara, her sweat-slick back sliding up and down against Cara’s chest. Her breasts are sensitive with arousal, her nipples already tight peaks, and having Kahlan’s body pressed against her is doing nothing but driving her release ever closer.

From the looks on the Mord-Siths’ faces, this won’t last long. Denna’s cock is an interesting shade under her hand, her expression strained, and perspiration is dripping from Dahlia’s nose as she jerks herself off.

Cara lets Kahlan do this at her own pace, and it’s not long before she lifts herself up and exhales as she sinks down, taking the full length of Cara’s thick cock in her hole. She’s impossibly tight around Cara but hot and slick from the lubricant, and when Kahlan starts slowly fucking herself on Cara’s dick she nearly orgasms. Mord-Sith control prevails, though, and after a couple deep breaths Cara is free to watch the amusing torture before them.

She feels like being a bitch, so once Kahlan is bouncing on her lap, loosing these cute grunts and moans, Cara’s hand goes between Kahlan’s legs to her empty cunt. She strokes her there at first, and Kahlan makes appreciative noises deep in her throat as Cara rubs her swollen clit. Then Cara smirks at Denna and spreads Kahlan’s pussy open with two fingers, showing her the soft pink flesh Denna so desperately wants to sink her cock into. “Just give up,” Cara says, her voice low and sultry. Kahlan stills on a downstroke, swaying her hips with Cara’s cock inside her to help with the temptation. “You want this more than anything. Look at her—she’s waiting for you. Her cunt’s wet and hot and slick and _tight_ , but you know that don’t you? What are you waiting for?”

“Keeper fuck me,” Denna mutters, closing the distance between them with two quick strides.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think he is,” Cara replies.

Dahlia grins at her hard-earned victory, but then her face falls when she realizes it actually leaves her out of the current tangle of bodies. Denna just positions herself and sheathes her cock in Kahlan’s pussy in one smooth thrust, moaning in raw pleasure.

*

Kahlan shudders under the sudden sensation of being so _full_. She’s had a toy in one hole while Cara fucked the other, but that was nothing like this.

It’s a bit awkward trying to find a pace between the three of them, but once they do Kahlan is nearly sobbing with how _good_ it feels. The two cocks are sawing in and out of her one after the other and it feels like her entire groin is pulsing with pleasure—it doesn’t take much of Cara’s familiar touch at her clit for Kahlan to come again, her magic crashing against the collar at her throat. Her release washes through her so hard it leaves her lightheaded and panting, and Cara and Denna haven’t even slowed down. She realizes Cara is holding her up at her thighs so she can have her ass at her own pace. “Wait,” she says suddenly, pushing lightly at Denna’s body. “Poor Dahlia! Stop for a moment.”

Denna pulls out and steps back so quickly that Kahlan wonders if something stung her.

“Poor Dahlia, indeed,” says the woman herself, who looked suspiciously close to claiming her victory of Cara’s ass with entirely the wrong person. Kahlan was suddenly sorry she interrupted.

*

Cara is smug at Denna’s prompt obedience, but can’t really blame her. She was deadly serious about ripping her throat out, after all. She breathes in through her teeth as Kahlan lifts herself off of her dick, then waits to see if her Confessor has something in mind or if she’ll need more instruction. Kahlan goes to Dahlia and kisses her, tugs on her cock with her hand and guides the Mord-Sith down to the curved leather chaise beside Cara’s chair. She pushes Dahlia to recline across it on her back, then mounts Dahlia’s hips and wastes no time slipping Dahlia’s rock-hard cock into her cunt. Dahlia sighs in relief and pleasure. Kahlan stretches a little, then looks over her shoulder at Cara. “As you were,” she says with a small smile, already moving against Dahlia.

It would seem she’s settled into herself, then. Cara finds it amusing that she was nervous before this started. She steps behind Kahlan, between Dahlia’s legs. Kahlan leans forward, back on her hands and knees, pausing to let Cara slide her cock back into her ass—it goes in easy, she’s so opened up—then begins rocking back and forth, fucking against both cocks. Denna is quick to come to the other side of the chaise and pull Kahlan’s mouth onto her dick. Dahlia takes to handling Kahlan’s breasts, tugging and pinching at her sensitive nipples as the Confessor moans encouragement.

With all Kahlan’s holes filled up, everyone busy fucking her, _using_ her, there’s nothing but the slap of flesh against flesh and grunts of exertion for a while. Then Dahlia groans. “Going to come soon,” she says, and Cara hums in agreement.

Kahlan makes a sudden noise around Denna’s cock and pulls off. “No, no,” she says. “I need all you to come on my face.”

“What? Why?” Dahlia says incredulously.

“For the same reason I’m doing any of this,” Kahlan says. “To see how it feels.” Her voice turns teasing. “Hopefully the legendary control of the Mord-Sith will prove itself this time.”

Denna huffs in derision. “I could’ve jerked off in front of you all night if I wanted to,” she says. “I just wanted to move things along, that’s all.” She looks at Cara. “You promised me her ass.”

Cara rolls her eyes. Kahlan looks back at her, meeting her eyes once then looking down with an embarrassed smile. “It’s okay, Cara,” she says. “Let me suck you? Please.”

“Oh fuck,” Dahlia groans underneath her. “Not helping the control.”

Cara’s throat is suddenly dry. She pulls her cock slowly free of Kahlan’s ass, watching her pucker clench a little around it on the way out as if she was reluctant to let her go.

Cara and Denna circle around the chaise to switch positions while Dahlia stays under her, dick buried in Kahlan’s cunt. Cara is holding her cock at the base. It’s clean, but slick from Kahlan’s body and the lubricant as Kahlan opens her mouth for it, extending her tongue. Her eyes tell Cara she wants this, so Cara offers her cock to Kahlan. Kahlan pants hot breath against it for a moment—Denna has wasted no time slamming into her ass—then licks the tip, making it jump. She sucks the head into her mouth, circling it with her tongue, then gazes into Cara’s eyes as she slowly but surely takes her in fully.

“Fuck,” Cara breathes, and strokes Kahlan’s hair. “You’re so beautiful like this, sucking my cock right out of your ass. Such a dirty slut…” Kahlan moans around her cock, the vibrations going straight to Cara’s core. Cara pushes hair away from Kahlan’s brow, cups her face with her hands. “You love this, don’t you? Being stuffed full of cock, fucked on both ends. All your holes filled up with dick.” Wide blue eyes still fixed on Cara, Kahlan nods as best she can with Cara shoving her cock further into her mouth.

Cara keeps talking, her low voice telling Kahlan what a dirty slut she is, how beautiful she is, how proud of her she is for taking all this cock so well. A moment later Kahlan’s coming again, clenching down on the cocks in her ass and cunt. Cara pulls out of her mouth so she can pant her way through. Kahlan looks up at her with a tired but content smile when she’s done, then opens her mouth. Cara slides her cock back in over Kahlan’s tongue. “I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth,” Cara murmurs. Kahlan nods and relaxes her throat, swallows down Cara’s cock, lets Cara violently fuck her face as Denna and Dahlia pound at her other holes. “Good girl,” Cara breathes. Kahlan and Cara’s eyes never leave each other as Cara gets closer and closer to release, and then—fuck, she’s there.

“Coming,” she gasps. Kahlan makes an excited noise as Cara pulls out of her throat to furiously stroke her cock slick with Kahlan’s saliva. “Going to come all over your face,” Cara pants. “All over your pretty face.” Kahlan turns her face up, closes her eyes, parts her lips. And Cara’s orgasm hits, sends cum jetting through her cock to fire ropes of the stuff across Kahlan’s face. It lands in streaks on her forehead, her flushed cheeks, across her lips.

It’s pure bliss and it feels like forever, but a few furious heartbeats later Cara’s empty. Kahlan tries to open her eyes, but cum is dripping from her lashes. A broad smile forms on her face in amusement. Cara helpfully cleans her eyelashes of cum only to wipe it on her tongue. Kahlan is quick to swallow it down. Cara then stands back to survey her handiwork. “Next,” she calls.

Denna groans and pulls out of Kahlan’s ass, stepping around the chaise with urgency. “You going to suck Denna’s cock out of your ass, too?” Cara asks Kahlan, only partly serious.

“Mhmm.” She opens her mouth in invitation, tongue out. Cara shakes her head in amazement.

Denna sets her cock on Kahlan’s tongue and lets her lick and suck. “I always knew Cara was training you to be a dirty slut for her,” she says, “but this is something else.”

Kahlan shrugs her shoulders, cum dripping down her face. “I just like sex.”

“An understatement,” Cara offers.

“Clearly,” says Dahlia, who’s climbing out from under Kahlan, hand tight around her cock.

“You should have my ass too,” Kahlan says, turning back to look at her. “Then you’re all even.”

Dahlia blinks, then steps behind Kahlan with a smirk. Kahlan’s ass is gaped open a bit from Cara’s thick cock and Denna’s hard fucking. Dahlia slides in with a moan, then starts to fuck her, hard and fast, gritting her teeth as she tries to keep from shooting her load deep in Kahlan’s body.

Kahlan’s sucking Denna while Dahlia pounds her ass, and her brow is furrowed, her cheeks hollowing as she bobs her head up and down, concentration on her painted face. “Look at her,” Denna says with a smirk. “Look how bad she wants my come.”

Cara looks on with her arms crossed under her breasts. “Don’t get used to it,” she says.

Denna likely didn’t hear her. Kahlan’s efforts pay off when Denna groans, pulling her cock from Kahlan’s mouth. She takes aim and comes, shooting thick spurts across Kahlan’s face. Some lands in her hair, and one load lands right in her mouth. Cara can see white on her tongue before Kahlan closes her mouth and gulps it down.

“Such a good slut,” Denna says, almost fondly, as she steps back.

“Next,” Cara calls.

“Obviously,” Denna comments. Cara just smirks.

Dahlia is a picture of passion, holding tight to Kahlan’s hips as she drills into her. Her face is red with exertion as she raises her brow at her Mord-Sith sisters. “Am I the only one with stamina around here?” she teases.

Denna snorts. “Come down to the dungeons. I’ll chain you up and fuck you so hard for so long you’ll forget what _stamina_ even means.”

Cara sighs. “Go come on Kahlan’s face before the rest dries, Dahlia.”

“Oh, fine,” Dahlia says. She seems enormously put out, but it’s obvious to Cara that she was within moments of spilling into Kahlan’s ass.

Nobody even questions it when Kahlan happily licks at Dahlia’s cock before sucking it into her mouth. Cara watches Kahlan work with her mouth and tongue, finds herself captivated as Dahlia grows nearer and nearer as evidenced by her tightening grip on Kahlan’s hair and head.

Suddenly Kahlan pulls her mouth off the Mord-Sith’s burgeoning cock only to take it in her fist instead. She jerks hard and fast, smiling beautifully up at Dahlia, her lashes fluttering in expectance of Dahlia’s orgasm.

Cara smiles as the rough treatment sends Dahlia right over the edge. Dahlia moans, low and long, as her dick shoots stripe after thick stripe of cum across Kahlan’s face. Rocking on her heels, she lets Kahlan milk her dick with her hand, lets Kahlan aim her load wherever she wants.

Apparently, Kahlan wants it _all over_ her face, because that’s where it goes.

But Dahlia’s still coming—eyes closed, Kahlan eventually laughs and puts her tongue out, mouth open wide. She takes the rest of Dahlia’s load across her tongue, jets of white cum pooling in her mouth. Dahlia’s body shivers a little when Kahlan’s done depositing the last drops onto the tip of her tongue. Kahlan promptly swallows the whole mess when Dahlia steps back, then licks her lips.

Cara stares at Kahlan as the brunette sits up on her haunches on the chaise. She’s thoroughly and utterly debauched, her body flushed and sweaty, her face covered in three people’s cum. It’s glistening on her skin, sliding down her face, dripping from her hair, her lashes, her chin. Even so, Kahlan’s full smile is one of bone-deep satisfaction.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Denna says with amusement, “the Mother Confessor of the New World.”

Kahlan smirks as she wipes her eyes clean, opening them for the first time since Dahlia came on her. “If this gets out,” she says sweetly, “I promise you will regret it.”

“I’m sure,” Denna says glibly. “You’re secret’s safe, Confessor.”

Dahlia shrugs. “I thought secrecy was implied.”

“It was,” Cara says. “Denna’s just always needed things spelled out for her.” She sets her hand on the Mord-Sith’s bare shoulder affectionately. “Time for you to bend over. Someone earned a nice rough assfucking earlier tonight.”

Denna glances down. “You’re not even hard,” she says.

Cara pauses. “Well. You’re terrible at sucking cock.” With that she looks to Kahlan, her expression a question.

The brunette smiles, laughs a little as she wipes the cum from under her eyes. “Why not. But can someone get me a wet cloth first?”

****

Once she’s cleaned up, Kahlan announces a mandatory cuddling session for the interim as a _requirement_ for her fantasy’s completeness. Before the Mord-Sith know what’s happening, they’re on her and Cara’s oversized bed, spooning in a row under Kahlan’s direction. Dahlia is the biggest spoon and Denna the smallest, with Kahlan and Cara in between. Dahlia is bored, Cara is nearly snickering, Kahlan is quite comfortable, and Denna is highly displeased.

****

Kahlan’s reclining on her side on the bed, idly pleasuring herself as she watches Dahlia fuck Cara while Cara fucks Denna. They’re stacked on the chaise—Denna bent over it on her belly, Cara leaning over her back, Dahlia standing behind Cara—so every thrust from Dahlia drives Cara deeper into Denna. Cara’s golden skin and shorter hair make her a contrast to the other women, but she’s every inch as much of a Mord-Sith. Kahlan’s not even interested in coming again but it seemed like a waste of scenery not to masturbate to such a sight. She’s never seen Cara have sex with another Mord-Sith before, let alone two at once.

Kahlan almost wants to go get them their Agiels just out of curiosity, just to see what they’d do with them. But the trio seem to making do with what they have. There’s choking, hair pulling, and of course, very fast and very rough fucking. Cara has always liked anal sex, both giving and taking. With this she’s probably never been happier in her life, Kahlan notes with amusement.

Dahlia comes first, hips stuttering as she pulls Cara’s body flush to her own, murmuring something in her ear. Kahlan knows Dahlia had Cara’s love once. She wonders what Mord-Sith whisper to each other in place of sweet nothings while filling their partner’s ass with come. The possibilities completely escape her.

Kahlan is mildly surprised to see Dahlia pull out of Cara, circle the chaise, and shove her cock right in Denna’s mouth. After a moment it was pretty easy to figure out—Denna couldn’t very well complain or refuse since she, the virtuous _Confessor_ , had done the same with a smile earlier.

Afterwards, Dahlia came to lean against the bed by Kahlan. “So, Mother Confessor,” she says.

“Mistress Dahlia,” says Kahlan.

“Should you ever have any other fantasies…”

Kahlan grins. “I know where to find you.”

Dahlia nods with a small smile on her lips, then lowers her voice. “You are an incredible woman—intelligence, passion, and strength in equal measure are very rare. Cara is very lucky to call you hers, and the New World could not have a better leader.”

Kahlan opens her mouth, then closes it. A blush rises to her cheeks. She isn’t sure what to say so she merely nods her thanks. She gracefully handles the endless adoration that comes with her station, but the this one Mord-Sith leaves her speechless. Naturally, this makes her blush harder.

With the same small smile, Dahlia takes her leathers in her arms and slips out into the corridor naked. Kahlan feels sorry for anyone with delicate sensibilities walking the halls at the moment.

Cara’s loud groan fills the chamber and Kahlan turns to see her Mord-Sith in ecstasy, fucking into Denna with shallow thrusts as she comes. Kahlan rolls off the bed and goes to her. Cara’s hair is wet with sweat and her skin is slick. There are red marks all over her hips, her ass, and her back, some scratches and some handprints. Kahlan takes her in her arms, pressing her breasts to Cara’s shoulder blades and leaning in to kiss her neck. “Was it good?” she asks.

“I’ve had better,” Cara says, breathing hard. Denna huffs, but says nothing. Kahlan watches her draw her cock slowly from Denna’s ass—her pucker is pink and puffy, her used hole gaped open wide from the abuse Cara’s cock gave it, as promised. “Fucked her raw,” Cara says proudly.

“You promised to make her suck you,” Kahlan reminds her in a whisper, mouth to her ear so Denna can’t hear. “I don’t know why I like that so much. It’s just so _dirty_.”

Cara grins at her and does just that. Denna is visibly annoyed, but obediently licks and sucks the taste of her ass from Cara’s dick until Cara is satisfied. “I’d say we’re done, but Dahlia’s come is dripping from my ass,” Cara says. “Wouldn’t you say that’s a problem, Denna?”

“Just fucking bend over,” Denna snarls.

Kahlan watches with interest as Cara climbs on the high side of the chaise on all fours. She crosses her arms and rests them on the back, then parts her legs and pushes her ass out for Denna. It’s a strange moment for Kahlan to actually miss Cara’s pussy, but she’s so used to seeing it under the tight pucker of her ass when she’s bent over like this.

Kahlan can see where Dahlia’s glistening cum has leaked down Cara’s inner thigh. Denna licks it all up as Cara watches over her shoulder with a pleased smirk. Then Denna pulls Cara’s cheeks apart and digs into her asshole with her tongue, licking and sucking until she’s retrieved and swallowed most of Dahlia’s load.

“Good enough,” Cara announces. Denna leaves the chaise and stalks away to pick up her leathers.

“If there’s nothing else,” she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“There is,” Kahlan says. She hesitates. “Did you have fun? Are you glad you came tonight?”

Denna’s expression changes to thoughtfulness. “Fun is one word for it,” she says honestly. “I wouldn’t have missed this for anything, Mother Confessor. But your _lover_ is a petty bitch.”

With that, she sweeps out of the room. Cara shakes her head with a smirk. “If you thought I was hard on her tonight…”

“I know. She’s done worse to you.” Kahlan smiles. “Petty bitch, though. I’ve not heard you called that before.”

“The petty part hurt a bit,” Cara says with a grin. “I know I’m a bitch.”

“Yes,” Kahlan says, and pulls her close to kiss her. “But you’re _my_ bitch.”

“Always.”  



End file.
